


The Crunch of Life

by kct1238, notcoolenoughtobehere



Series: Gludo [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Glossaryck's 5th nipple, Glossaryck's anatomy, I wish I had died before making this, Neutrality, Other, Rejection, Trepidation, bc he's a jerk, bird disection, class ganging up on Glossaryck, crack ship, for the lols, jealousy plot, pangs, poor Alfonso, salty Ludo, stack of books, them leg hairs, too many tags, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kct1238/pseuds/kct1238, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcoolenoughtobehere/pseuds/notcoolenoughtobehere
Summary: Glossaryck has always been a neutral character.But everything changes when he meets a certain poultry pal.Or:the High School AU zero people asked for





	1. Feelings?

Glossaryck was sitting by the window staring out into the world, the world he could never experience, for he had to stay neutral, no easy or hard, no hot or cold, no love or hate. For Glossaryck, everything just… was.  
His serenity was disturbed by a smol scream, a cry for help. Normally he wouldn’t feel anything, but for some unknown reason he felt a pang deep within his 5th nipple. He couldn’t understand what this feeling was, but decided to go investigate. He went out to the school yard, despite the teacher telling him to stay. When he went he saw a smol pathetic creature underneath the boot of a large blonde girl whose hair was crowned with horns. Was the smol being the one who caused the pang? How could that be so? How could something so disgustingly pathetic and vile stir up feelings he didn’t know he had?  
Another pang, was it anger? He couldn’t be sure, but whatever it was, it was unpleasant, nothing like the crunch that he so enjoyed. Speaking of crunch he heard one come from the smoller being which made his beard ripple in anger.  
“Star,” somehow he knew the girl’s name, “leave this poor creature alone!”  
“But Glossaryck,” somehow she knew his, “it’s fun to hear him scream.”  
“GO!’” With that, she ran away from the mystical being, leaving the mangled child behind.  
“Glossaryck, you… saved me.” Somehow he knew Glossaryck’s name.  
“How…?”  
“My name is Ludo.” The smol one informed. Glossaryck was breathless, there was something endearing about the name.  
“We’re going to be the best of friends!” Ludo exclaimed. Wait, did this mean he would feel more often? Was that a good thing? So far, all the emotions he’s felt has only brought him trouble.  
“No. We’re not going to be ‘the best of friends’. That would be inconvenient.” Convenience… it was always about convenience. He always had to do what seemed right. But what about what felt right? He didn't want to turn down the friendship, but he had to for obvious reasons. He must stay neutral.

"Inconvenient?" Ludo asked, pained, "We're not friends anymore!"  
"We never were."  
The smol bird scuttled away in anger.  
Glossaryck straightened his beard trying to appear like he didn't care, but for some odd reason he did. Oh well, he won't have to deal with him again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------Later the same day:  
Glossaryck had almost forgot about his encounter with the smol bird, and was getting ready for Biology, his last class of the day.  
He was nearing the classroom, when he heard a shriek, a familiar shriek.  
"GLOSSARYCK! You've got to help me! Today we're dissecting...BIRDS!"  
"Ludo, I thought we weren't friends anymore."  
"Like you said..." he looked at the fowl specimen, "we never were..."  
Glossaryck sighed, "I suppose I could do it with you." He mainly said that to get the creature to stop whining.

He helped the bird into his seat, since he's too short to get on it himself. "Glossaryck, books." Glossaryck got a stack of books (from where lol) and placed them onto the stool. "Sit" "I can't. I'm underneath the books!" Glossaryck looked around and indeed, Ludo was nowhere to be seen. With another sigh he arranged it so that Ludo was on top of the books.

It took a minute for the smol bird to regain his shape. (lol get it? bc it's a cartoon...) "Okay Glossaryck!" the bird exclaimed with vigor, "Let's get starte..." The vigor died as he turned back to the fowl specimen. (same joke twice. Is it funny still? Cuz I'll probably use it again)  
"Why must we dissect this bird..?" Tears were now rolling down Ludo's face, though Glossaryck wasn't aware.  
"It's not a big deal. It's already dead. It's not like we can bring it back to life."  
"What if-what if w-we were dissecting a Glossaryck? How would you feel?!"  
"There are no other Glossarycks. I'm the one and only."  
The bird continued crying and by now Glossaryck had taken notice. Another pang. This bird was too much to deal with.  
"Look," the bird got quieter, "If it makes you feel better, I think you are an entirely different specie than the bird."  
"But Glossaryck, what am I then?"  
"You're a............................." He searched for the word to use but couldn't find one. How wasn't he tossed out of the nest when he was first hatched?  
"Ludo!" Glossaryck finished, "You're a Ludo."  
The bird, sorry, the Ludo got star thingys in his eyes meaning he was really enamored by the idea.  
"A Ludo you say?" Glossaryck nodded in response.  
"I'm the only Ludo, and you're the only Glossaryck. It's meant to be!"  
This statement took Glossaryck by surprise. Was the bird asking for a relationship?! He's never even been friends with anyone before. How is he supposed to support this emotional wreck?  
"What do you mean 'it's meant to be'? What's 'it' that's meant to be?"  
"Our FrIendShip!" The Ludo answered with an excited shriek. Oh only a friendship? Why had his mind gone to a relationship? He can't tie himself to anyone, he has to remember that.  
"No Ludo, we're not friends, partners."  
"Partners for life?"  
"No Ludo, lab partners. Now let's dissect the bird."  
"Which is completely different from me." Ludo assured himself as he looked into the dead fowl eyes, unblinking reflecting what was inevitable for himself, death. Soon he would be the fowl death, laying on a table, awaiting his demise. However he did not voice these thoughts to Glossaryck. He wanted Glossaryck to think that he was brave. With scalpel in hand, it was time to begin, but Ludo was still terrified to see what the interior held for his future.  
"Glossaryck, will you help me?"  
Sitting as far away as possible, Glossaryck stretched his arms so that they were around Ludo. He took hold of Ludo's hands and guided him to where he needed to cut, practically doing it for him since Ludo was petrified with fear. As they continued on, Glossaryck expected the fear to die down, but it just increased.

"Glossaryck, Glossaryck! It's the heart, don't make me do this..." The bird was sobbing again.

"You're being pathetic Ludo. It's just an animal."  
There was stricken silence before Ludo could respond.  
"You think I'm just an animal?" Tears welled up in his abnormally large eyes.  
"Well,-"  
"We're not partners anymore!" (Same reference twice bc I can.) Ludo threw himself off of the mountain of books and stool, and stormed out of the classroom, making a scene. Everyone glared at Glossaryck for making the smol bird so sad.  
Obviously, he didn't care, he was a neutral being, but the pang, oh the pang was undeniable. He hadn't ever felt it until this day. What did this mean for him? Would he finally have to choose a side?

A/N lol sorry if the writing style is choppy. Coauthors, am I right? Tune in for Chatper 2!

Sorry, I know you all are eagerly awaiting what happens, but, unfortunately, we must take a three week hiatus. I've been spending a lot of time writing stuff that I accidentally got behind lol, and my fellow coauthor told me that I have to focus on school now.  
Maybe it will be just two weeks. We'll have to see!


	2. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glossaryck can't stand the agony of being apart from the bird, though it may have been left better that way.

The rest of the week was just a blur to Glossaryck. He couldn't quite figure out what made him feel so down, or it was just that he didn't want to admit it. Why was it so difficult for things to go back to normal? No Ludo meant no pangs, or outbursts. Wasn't that the way it worked?

Everywhere he went, Ludo was there, in spirit or otherwise. He was in his thoughts, in the halls, in the cafeteria, in the school, in his classes. It was maddening. After some thought, and a week of this torture, he decided that he must confront the bird.

He decided that they would have this discussion during Biology, seeing how that class was where everything went down hill.

The day moved slowly as he waited for the last class of the day. He went through everything he could say to the bird like 'I hate you.' 'I can't stand your existence.' or maybe the hardest thing to say: 'I lo-'

Wow that is laughable. Him, the most powerful creature of the multiverse, pandering to a flea, a disease.

Maybe he shouldn't say anything to the creature.

That wasn't an option.

In biology he quickly made his way to the seat next to the bird before it was taken.

As if

How would he announce his presence? He didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

"Hello, Ludo. It is I, Gloss-"

"I know," he interrupted bitterly. The hair on his leg tingled in trepidation.

"I'm your partner today."

"I thought you didn't want to be partners."

"Not necessarily, but sometimes, we want something we can't have.." he said wistfully.

"Like what, a personality?"

The class echoed in oh's.

"No, as a neutral creature, I'm not supposed to have a personality."

"Mission accomplished."

The teacher walked up to Glossaryck and advised him to wash off the burn with cold water. "Lab safety, ya know?"

This wasn't supposed to bother him, yet he couldn't deny that his ear was itching in irritation.

"Enough!" Glossaryck shouted. He was floating in the air with his beard whooshing all around him in might.

Ludo however was unphased. "I thought you weren't supposed to care!"

"I thought birds were supposed to fly!" The classroom was silent. Hurt registered in Ludo's eyes, and Glossaryck immediately felt regret.

"Alfonso," Ludo called. Alfonso came over and lifted the bird from his stack of books onto the ground.

Without another word he left the classroom.

"Ludo wait!" He got up to follow him, but the teacher stopped him.

"Give him space," she instructed.

With a sigh, he floated back to his stool. Had he gone too far?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He spent the entire class period being tormented by his thoughts as well as the classmates. They were basically saying that he was awful for making the poor flightless bird feel so smol.

"For shame," the class said in chorus.

No one would help him with the lab (and labs suck so). With every question he had, no one would supply an answer, like 'how do I resolve this?' He eyes kept wandering to the empty books beside him. A probably black tear leaked out of his 6th tear duct. Just a small one that he quickly wiped away. Glossaryck's weren't meant to cry despite their surplus in tear ducts.

After what felt like forever, the class was finally over. Glossaryck decided that he would bring Ludo his books like a good boyfri- a person, like a person."

But as he walked out into the hallway, he saw something that made his 2 and 1/2 stomachs boil in anger. Ludo and Alfonso were sitting together on a bench. With their arms. Linked.

He walked over to Alfonso and dropped the books onto his lap, nearly shattering his small frame.

"I was going to apologize, but apparently you don't need it."

"Apologize? It's going to take more then that."

"Well maybe I don't want to give more than that!"

"Have your boyfriend carry your books," Glossaryck added snarkily.

"Boyfriend?" Ludo asked confused. Then his eyes light up. "Yes Alfonso, my boyfriend will carry my books!"

Alfonso sighed dejectedly, "I didn't sign up for this..."

This made Glossaryck angry beyond comprehension. Why was he like this?

"No wait I-"

He squeaked, "Hmmph," and he walked away, with Alfonso in tow.


End file.
